phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Persona
Persona is one of the antagonists in Phantasy Star Online 2. Not much is known about this Dark Falz and their past is shrouded in mystery. Personality Persona doesn't speak much and wears a mask so much of their personality is rather obscure. History In Episode 1, Persona first appears when the protagonist time travels back to the day of their final graduation exam. Upon meeting the protagonist and Afin, Persona attempts to attack the two but is stopped by Gettemhart. Persona briefly clashes with Gettemhart before choosing to retreat. Later on, Persona appears in tundra zones of Naverius seeking an ancient artifact the protagonist, Zeno, and Echo had found. The party engages Persona in battle and Zeno manages to land a glancing blow against a distracted Persona forcing the latter to retreat. Later on, when Dark Falz Elder is revived, Persona is seen among the other Dark Falz witnessing his return. In Episode 2, Persona appears again during a battle between the protagonist, Sara, Maria, and Elder. When Maria is about to land a fatal attack against Elder, Persona intervenes by shielding Elder and knocking back the off-guard CAST. Later on, Persona appears in AP 228 during the infamous darker attack on ARKS ships, thus showing evidence of time travel. There Persona stabs an unsuspecting Claris Claes II in the abdomen forcing her negative photons to overflow. In Episode 3, Persona appears multiple times before the protagonist hinting a deeper relationship between them. Towards the end of Episode 3, Persona is revealed to be the protagonist from another timeline. In Persona's timeline, the protagonist fails to save Matoi from becoming the Profound Darkness and is forced to kill her. Upon her death, the protagonist falls into despair and their photons become corrupted turning them into Persona. The newly-born Dark Falz then swears to do whatever it takes to prevent her death and departs to other timelines. Powers and abilities Persona is the protagonist from another timeline, thus possesses all the abilities and skills the protagonist possesses. Persona has a unique photon potential (possibly due to the powers granted by Xion and Xiao) and retains the ability to time travel even as a Dark Falz. Upon becoming a Dark Falz, Persona gains all the abilities exclusive to Dark Falz. Unlike other Dark Falz, Persona is never seen utilizing Darkers or transforming (whether that means Persona doesn't have those abilities or just chooses not to use those abilities is unknown). However, Persona is shown to be capable of using Dark Falz teleportation. Persona's weaponry consists of a sword and double saber from the Coat D Series, with the photons imbued inside the weapons being corrupted. Equipment Persona uses equipment from the Coat D Series. Coat Edge D * A sword featuring a large form factor. A thin coating of negaphotons gives it high attack power. Coat Doublis D * A sword featuring a large form factor. A thin coating of negaphotons gives it unrivaled attack power. Trivia * Persona's age and gender is unknown. * Persona and Double are the only Dark Falz who don't require a host. * Persona is the only Dark Falz in PSO2 who hasn't shown the ability to transform. Gallery Persona (Battle Suit).jpg Persona (Collared Battle Suit).jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters